NorthernLight
by Kirin's horns
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy has found what he truly wanted, a family.his daughter though wants to travel the seas just like him but he wants her safe so she runs away and builds a crew among friends until she meets the third son of Law. Monkey D. River get ready.
1. Chapter 1

**NorthernLight**

**We are family**

**Chapter 1**

The ocean blue waves hit the soft sand of the Recochoco Island beaches. Fishermen were setting up for their morning rounds and the shops were just opening up for the day and the morning sun rise woke half the islanders. Well most of them. Out side on the edge of the village on the second larges pier in Recochoco village is dedicated to pirates. It's owner Kastle in the sky who lives with her lovely daughter Monkey D. River.

Kastle grew older only looking more beautiful in the eyes of Luffy who was out on the Thousand sunny with his crew with the new addition of their son Monkey D. Loki. Kastle's light crystal blue's now darker with age still held the light that they once had and forever will. Her long sky blue hair now was cut short to her shoulders after the tough lesson of children pulling it hard often making Luffy laughing at her which she would soon get revenge on later on that day. Her face now had soft wrinkles that were only noticeable if you looked closely and her movements were now slack but not enough to stop her from serving at the bar.

Monkey D. River now the are of sixteen as sitting legs crossed on her old bed in her room upstairs hidden by a curtain for the house was up stairs with the kitchen and bar down stairs. Her face was twisted in a wide smile like the one her father always has on his face twenty four seven unless angered, but that is a rarity. Her long straight black hair reached the small of her back with bangs cut evenly above her eyes while hair cut to she shoulders framing her cheeks and her eyes as blue as her mothers once was, and sun kissed skin like her father. Her figure is thin with long limbs. She stud to be 5.8. Taller then Kastle who was a normal 5.5. She was wearing a red tank top with navy blue short-shorts that went two inches to her knees that were clearly cut, for they looked uneven.

"River!"

Kastle called form down stairs her voice had a tint of slit distress. River quickly jumped to her feet slipping on a pair of tan flip-flops and hurried down stairs. When she did she almost burst in to hysterics.

"Shishishi, mom I don't thin that goes their."

River stated as she found Kastle in the kitchen on the floor with flower in her hair and uncooked eggs in her lap.

"Shut it you, now help me up."

Kastle said/asked and River obeyed grabbing the elder woman to her feet and help pat the flower out of her hair and clean the eggs mess from the pretty blue sun dress she wore under the small apron she had on.

"You okay mom?"

River asked as she cleaned the kitchen up but only to remember that her mothers OCD habits kept that whole bar clean often taking River from her study of painting to wipe the tables as she prepared a large meal for a successful win for the pirates that come in to the bar. This irritated and entertained River at the same time. It may take her from her art but she go to hear the wonderful enchanting stories of the sea.

"I'm fine hun."

Kastle said as she sat in a booth near the kitchen door. River sat across from her with her head in her hands tilted to the side.

"When are Loki and Daddy coming home or Aunt Nami and Uncle Zoro and the twins, or even Will and Uncle Sanji? I'm starting to get lonely and bored."

Complained River but she wasn't the only one Kastle was also feeling the long distance between her and her husband was starting to strain her and made her to start worrying over the rubber man.

"Hopefully soon hun."

Kastle muttered looking out the window and just happened to see another ship but this one looked new, and New as in she never saw it before. Fallowing her gaze River Got up from her seat and went to a small closet and took out a serving apron for the waitresses that the only have when a big party is in the happening. Making eye contact with Kastle, Kastle nodded and slid out of the booth and slipped away into the kitchen to prepare the beer, rum and whisky and even the ale for the new pirates that was now docking. River kept herself busy by whipping down the wooden polished tables.

"Sis, some more pirates have docked and looks to me ready to get stupid!"

Called Kastle's younger brother Musica as he flung the door open and strutting in like he own the place.

"Hey River."

Musica said ruffling River's hair to that point her bangs were sticking up in all sorts of directions. He smiled a handsome smile making a scare on the edge of his lips twist, his eyes squinted slightly with the glee that transfested upon him. His Long light blue hair matched that of his sisters. It was pulled back into a neatly on the back of his head. His eyes were a cool ice blue making his already pail skin look border line sickly. He wore a plain black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy jeans that were tucked in his brown

"Hey Uncle Musica."

She said horridly as she fixed her hair. She then noticed the blushing face of Kai her cousin. He as ice blue hair like Musica's eye and green eyes with brown specks. His skin was pail like Musica's. He wore a white shirt with a black tribal style dragon printed on it and jean GUY shorts. On his feet were red sandals.

"Hi, Kai."

River greeted the thirteen year old who turned his head to the side only muttering a.

"Yeah, what ever."

River quickly finished the tables and started to clean the windows. At best the pirates won't reach the bar until a hour before noon, this made River exhale her breath in annoyance. They always had to clean the bar roof to basement just to look nice but inexpensive at the same time. Musica and Kai had gotten themselves busy as well. Musica taking the job as bartender in mixing drinks which has become popular now. Kai had a broom in had and helped River in cleaning the Inside of the bar.

Kastle stepped out of the kitchen drying her wet hands with a basket hanging from the fold of her elbow greeted her younger brother with a smile and quickly went to embrace the man. Musica held no resistance to his sister's motives and took the basket of bread from her hands before wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Kastle it has been to long."

Musica said making Kastle chuckle at the humor.

"Musica we spent time together last week, don't you remember? Me, you, and River, and Kai went into town for supplies."

Kastle asked brushing some hairs from her younger brother's face she then touched his chin.

"Brother dearest you're growing a beard!"

She exclaimed with humor. Musica laughed at his sisters silliness. Kai rolled his eyes at the childish adults. River chucked at them understanding the relationship between the siblings for she sheared the same teasing one with her own older brother.

"Oh! Kastle is that a wrinkle I spy?"

He joked Kastle smacked his hand away as he tried to point it out.

"Well aren't you in a good mood, what have you do to make you this happy, Musica?"

Musica smiled a large wicked smile that gave the room a cold chill.

"Luna may be pregnant again."

Musica said, kai looked confused but Kastle held a happy sparkle in her eyes for the couple but a frown was what he was referring to, the same could be said for River who had her finger pointed accusingly at her Uncle.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UNCLE MUSICA THAT'S GROWS WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW YOUR SEX LIFE!"

River was a true Monkey D.

"Well River I never asked you to listen now did I?"

River was quiet for a second trying to come up with the right words but slumped on the table in defeat and waved him off with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. Just I don't know."

They all laughed at her even the always angry Kai.

"River can yo-"

"HUNNY I'M HOME!"

The front door was slammed open almost taking it off the hinges. Kastle gasped, Monkey D. Luffy was standing by the door with Loki next to him.

"LUFFY!"

"LOKI."

Kastle and River exclaimed at the same time tackling the two in to massive glomps. Kastle gave Luffy a kiss then engulfed her sin in another glomp nearly taking him to the floor for she was stronger then her daughter for she ate a devil's fruit and River had not.

"DADDY!"

River jumped in her fathers waiting arms she was over joyed to have her family back together.

"Daddy we missed you."

River whispered in his ear ad he stroked her midnight back hair she inherited from him.

"I missed you to baby girl."

Luffy whispered. Musica clapped a hand on Lokis' shoulder, and said a small goodbye before dragging Kai out of the bar and back home to his own wife Luna taking the basket of bread his sister had put together for him.

"Well I better feed you two, huh? Come on I have lunch waiting in the kitchen."

Kastle rushed everyone in the kitchen to the small family table they had in their for family times. With them all sitting Luffy started telling them about the adventures he and Loki had on the Thousand sunny, Loki filled on small details that his father missed but spoke in a lot more mellow tone then the excited one Luffy has.

"I heard around town that the Marines are going to raid the island looking for pirates more pacifically YOU Luffy."

Kastle said as they continued to eat since they have Luffy who eats A LOT and Loki who also eats A LOT, and lastly River who could eat just as much as Luffy. She is his daughter after all. Luffys face went grim at the information.

"Are they going to build a base?"

He asked his straw hat covering his eyes.

"Now why in the world would I let some thing like that happen?"

Kastle asked with a smirk, earning on of the famous shocked confused looks of his but it turned into a smirk at his wife's bravery.

"Shishishi, that's right Kas Show'em whose boss."

He then looked over the table at his two children who were eating quietly, that's normal for Loki but River there is something wrong, But Luffy decided not to press it until they got the chance to talk privately.

(+)

Later that Night River sat in her small room with she sketch book in the lap of her crossed legs. Her pencil in her hand, her eyes racked over the blank sheet of paper her head bent in confusion.

"I can't thing of anything to draw."

She comfiest out loud letting out a sigh she flung the sketch book onto the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and hide her head in them.

"Baby girl what's wrong?"

Luffy asked as he opened the door to the sulking teen.

"Daddy what if the Marines do find you, I'm scared for you."

River asked peeking up at Luffy from her arms tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh baby girl."

Luffy whispered to his daughter wrapping his arms around her shoulders. River leaned into him and let out a sob, she quickly wiped away the tears, and giving her father a wishful look.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"I want to travel the seas with you and Loki."

River said her eyes closed and her face has a soft expression even though she just had been crying. Luffy took in a shark in take of air almost refusing in a loud commanding voice telling his daughter she was just being silly, but one look at the calm look on her face he let out a haggled breath and lay his hand on her forehead.

"River, you feeling alright?"

River raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You aren't going out in the sea River, It's too dangerous!"

Luffy fumed standing up to cross his arms over hid red vest; River copied his move with her own arms crossed over her red tank. They both glared at each other for their personalities were the exact same and therefore will not lose to each other. Kastle calls this annoying, so does Loki. Loki was a lot like Their mother while River was like Luffy and acted like him on some occasions normally getting herself hurt for she has never consumed a devil's fruit.

"Why is that dad, is it because of the marines? I can take 'em."

Luffy rolled his eyes at her statement, but returned a second wave of intense glare.

River only said 'dad' when she was getting to worked up in a argument.

"No you can't."

He shot back sternly. River huffed but would not back down from the argument with her rubber father.

"Yes I can and I will prove it!"

She shouted, her fist trembling from a building up rage. Luffy kept a calm exterior, but River knew very well her father was aggravated with her and wanted the discussion to end now.

"You won't need to, River, because you're not going."

Luffy turned on in his step and left the room but not before telling River good night and turning the light off. River fell back on to her soft bed her arms spread wide and a long tired sigh leaving her throat.

"Yeah right Daddy I'll show you."

She whispered and threw her self off the bed and found her black and gray duffel bag and started to shove what she knew she needed in to the bag and grabbed her sketch book and all the pencils she needed. She turned to her closed window, and left a small note and left in to the night.

(+)

The next morning Kastle walked in to her Rivers room to pick up the dirty clothes, with the mind set River went to Aunt Nami, and Uncle Zoro's to play with Milou and Mia their twins. Kastle found a neatly folded piece of paper on the vanity. She picked it up thinking it was a piece of art her daughter had given up on only to find a sentence that made tears fall from her blue eyes.

-"Dad, I will prove you wrong, see you and Loki on the open seas only we will be on separate ships"

-River

* * *

**i know longest chapter i ever wrote and by the way this is actually the sequel**


	2. Chapter 2

**NorthernLight**

**To build a crew**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe this!"

Mia shouted at her friend who lazily lounged on the sofa in the twins shared room. Milou rolled his eyes at the black haired girl. Mia huffed making her light green hair fly out her face, it hung loosely at her shoulder blades her dark eye made eye contact with a matching pair her brother also has.

"River, you're an idiot."

Milou stated running a hand through his short autumn orange hair. They were wearing their night clothes, Mia a knee length pure white night gown with a oval collar with strings tied in a bow to keep it closed. Milou wore a plain light green t-shirt and white boxers. River snickered at the cloths Milou wore and turned to his sister who looked aggravated.

"Man River I swear this is the biggest most retarded thing you've done so far, Running away to become a pirate! Don't even get me started on-"

Turning to Milou because Mia started to rant, she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for waking you guys up but I had to talk to someone and that someone can be my mom, she would freeze my door and window closed until I come to realization that my decision stupid but I already know this."

River explained in more of a small speech. Milou rolled his eyes at her.

"You do know you need a Ship right?"

River thought about it for a second and found her self shocked, why yes they do need one.

"… Fine I'll come back tomorrow and if I don't have a boat at least being built then I'll just go back home but if it turns out I do then you two join me as part of my crew!"

Milou and Mia glanced at each other and nodded.

"Deal!"

They both said.

(+)

That Morning River wondered the whole island keeping a good distance from the bar as possible, her face has a scowl, and she looked morbidly confused.

"Now this is annoying. I searched this whole entire island and yet not a single boat builder."

She kicked a rock from under her sandal, she looked grim for she really wanted to go out in the sea, and she doesn't want her dream taken from her because she couldn't get a boat. Sighing out a harsh breath she threw herself down bouncing a little from impacted.

"So I hear you need a boat."

It sounded more statement then question, it made River jump from her seat on the hard dirt ground to see the only boat builder she really knew but never considered.

"Pri! You have no idea who happy I am to see you!"

Pri scratched his short blond hair his hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. He still wore his brown work cloths meaning he had been busy. He had dirt stains all over his skin and cloths, River smiled at her hard working friend.

"So, River what do you need?"

Pri asked crossing his arms, River Grinned a large toothy grin jumped to her feet placing her hands on her hips.

"It just happens that I need a ship that can hold my crew, myself and a shit load of adventure."

River said watching as Pri's lips twitched. He smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can do that but it'll cost you and I don't mean money."

River looked confused, cocking her head to the side cutely.

"I don't understand, what do you want then?"

Pri waited for dramatic pause, before throwing his arms out and shouted.

"River my black haired friend, I wish to go on a date with Mia!"

"Oh okay- wait WHAT!"

River yelled, Mia would kill her if she agreed. Thinking it over River realized there was no choice and Mia would have to swallow her pride.

"F-fine, I'll talk to Mia about it."

Pri smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll work on the blue prints now, tell her to dress nice! See you later River!"

River waved back feeling slightly guilty, but it'll be good for Mia self esteem. Considering this River skipped back to her friends home.

(+)

"YOU WHAT!"

Mia screamed nearly tarring the roof off from the angry yell. Good thing Aunt Nami and Uncle Zoro were at the bar or something would be going down.

"My friend said he would build it for a price but you going on a date seems a lot more cheaper then actually buying it."

River scratched the back of her head sheepishly; Milou was smirking at his sisters' misfortune. Mia on the other hand looked to be having a nerves breakdown.

"So that doesn't mean you sell out your friends!"

Mia shouted getting all up in Rivers face, annoyed she shoved her face away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not selling my friends Mia, and you know that, I'm just voluntold you."

"You voluntold me."

Mia repeated, River smiled and gave a blunt.

"Yup!"

Smacking her own forehead before charging again at River.

"I'm about to 'voluntold' you!"

Raising her leg up she kicked River out her window, Milou gasped in shock but Mia glared at him. Staying put as River let out a cry of surprise. Mia stuck her head out the window and yelled out to River below.

"Tell you friend that Mia said HELL NO!"

River sweat dropped at her angry friend, and went to do just that. She jumped to her feet and high tailed it out of the wrath of an angry Mia. It wasn't hard to find Pri, he lived on the other side of the island farthest away from the bar. His back was what she could only see, as he worked. He looked to be in deep thought as he drew the lines to her ship. River smiled at the half done picture. And tapped on Pri's shoulder causing his to jump.

"Hey Pri, I got news!"

"Mia said YES!"

"NOPE!"

River popped the 'p' as she smiled brightly hands nonchalantly on her hips. Pri's head feel in defeat. Besides Pri, River looked to be a happy pocket of sunshine, while Pri was gloomy with rejection.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this!"

Pri sobbed but River kept a positive attitude.

"Because I'm waiting for my ship!"

Pri sighed becoming serous for once.

"But with out my payment how do you expect to gain you ship if you cant pay up."

"I don't know!"

River chirped, Pri smacked a hand on his face, and thought for a second.

"Fine, Well it turns out River I already had a ship built and it my exceed to you expectations."

Pri informed signaled for River to fallow him. They walked down the pier Pri's house resides on and went in to the giant warehouse inside hundreds of boat, ship and other kinds of water floating objects that can carry people.. Pri turned on his heels and threw his hands in the air.

"Welcome to my workshop! That a look and see what you like."

He offered, River nodded excitedly and took off running down the over pass and down the stairs and stopped in front of what she saw Pri drawing earlier.

"Um, Pri weren't you drawing this earlier?"

She asked raising a fine black eyebrow; Pri scratched the back of his head.

"Well..."

He started but River was to busy smiling at the giant ship, well to her it was modernity sized considering her father's ship the Thousand sunny. This was probably little more then half, but it was a good size. The base was painted a pure white and the railing made of cherry red polished wood. The rope fore the crows nest was tightly and also new, in other words it was a beauty of a ship, the front had a carving of snow dragon, with its short front limbs neatly placed in front of its body his head raised as if roaring.

"I'll take it! Have you named it yet?"

She asked eyeing the blond builder from the corner of her eye, Pri shook his head.

"No I just finished her last month."

River turned to him her face serious and her arms crossed over her chest she had a slight glare.

"So what's the catch, I know you won't just hand over something so pricy so easily."

Pri laughed.

"The catch well that's an easy answer!"

"Then please in lighten me."

River advanced grabbing a hold of Pri's collar and shacking back in forth in a angry gesture.

"YOU BETTER KEEP YOU'RE WORD OR I'LL HAVE MILOU AND MIA AFTER YOU HEAD AND THEY CAN SWING A SWORD PRETTY WELL IF YOU ASK ME, GOT IT!"

River yelled in his face before throwing the blond of the ground and skipping out the warehouse as if she hadn't threatened his life. Pri struggled for breath as he got to his feet and whipped his brow.

"What's her problem?"

MEANWHILE

River was once again in the sheared room of Mia and Milou, She sat in a chair in the corner while Mia sat across from her and Milou leaned against the tan colored wall.

"So you really got the ship?"

Mia asked as she took a sip of some cider she had in her hand. Milou smirked at the information but felt like he didn't need to say his in put.

"Yeah and it's so pretty and white, and has cherry red floor boards!"

"Wow that does sound nice."

Mia admitted, Milou stepped for word and hooking his arms.

"So when do we leave?"

River smiled. And jumped to her feet.

"Right after we get the supplies!"

"Wait were leaving right away, what about saying good bye the our families?"

Mia said in a shaky tone.

"We don't."

River deadpanned. This seemed to make Mia panic but they other two ignored her and started to list things they needed. As they neared the front door of the small house and dragging Mia part of the way kicking and screaming, a nock at the door stops them.

"Hey you guys expecting anyone?"

River asked dropping Mia who shouted in protest as she hit the floor. Milou reached the door in long strides, and opened the door the find-Will and Kai; Will was a tall man but still a teen. His light brown hair reached his chin, framing his face while some wildly hung over his forehead. His soft brown eyes were nice to look at and his skin was slightly tanned. He wore baggy navy blue pants tucked in nice brown leather boots, his shirt is a plain green, and a white apron over it, in his hands a small crate that was labeled clothes.

"Yo."

Will said with a small wave, he isn't one of many words but the three got what he meant.

"So you wish to join us Will?"

River asked taking the crated surprised with how light it was.

"What's in this?"

River asked.

"Read the label you idiot!"

Mia shouted from her place on the ground for she has yet to get up.

"Well you don't have to be so rude."

River pouted opening the crate to find clothes meant for travels over the seas at pirates.

They quickly change. Milou wore something similar to what his father wore when he was young but the shirt was black as well as the band around his waist. Mia wore a baby blue shirt that opens up at the base of the chest and hands loosely around her hips showing off her flat stomach, short jean shorts and knee high black flat zip up boot that are lined with yellow., her light green hair was pulled in a side pony tail on the side of her head.

Rive came out wearing black half vest that is held together by a shiny button with yellow lining, on her waist a tight black mini skirt with a lose belt with a half skirt that goes three inches over her knee. On her feet a pair of sandals that hook together from the back.

"Nice, Will how did you know we were leaving, and why is Kai with you?"

Will shrugged, Kai huffed he was wearing plain clack t-shirt and baggy tan boy shorts, and black shoes.

"Because I chose to come and you're not telling me NO."

River placed her hands on her hips and gazed down at the teen before looking up to meet Will's eyes.

"Did you two already go supply shopping?"

Will nodded making River throw her hands up in glee and run out her house.

"Come on then!"

(+)

The four new crewmen were at awe at the beauty that was the ship of the Roaring Dragon, as River had named it. She quickly went to Pri who was shoving something in a bag, cocking her head to the side, she asked.

"Why are you packing a bag Pri?"

Pri smiled big.

"Because, I'm coming with you! What if the Roaring Dragon gets damaged, you wouldn't even know what to fix first that's why I came to the conclusion that I'll go with you as a member of you crew!"

Pri exclaimed, making River's smile cover half her face.

"THAT'S GREAT THEN!"

River yelled and practically dragged him on board with the rest of the crew ready to set sail, until Kai brought up the question.

"What are we going to call our selves?"

River thought over in for what seemed like hours until she got it.

"SHSHISHI, FROM THIS DAY ON WE SHALL BE CALLED THE NORTHERNLIGHT PIRATE CREW!"

They all cheered and set sail into the open sea.

(+)

Luffy reread the note for the fifteenth time, and smiled to himself.

"Shishishi, and we will, River."

And went to collect his crew.

* * *

**and so that is chapter 2 please review they equal love**

**I need a animal like character now if you want to make a ANIMAL OC give me a description of him please be a boy and please no sad sacks i rather kill myself the write about someone who's life sucks ball and hates the world, make them humoras and make it easy on the writer **

**Kirin's horns **

**and don't forget to review!**


	3. sorry for shocking you

**NorthernLight**

**sorry for shocking you**

**Chapter 3**

Monkey D. River lay in the crows nest with her blue eyes closed and her tanned arms was tucked behind her head. Her waist long hair hung loosely below her as the breeze lifted it up in soft gestures. The small crew below he kept sneaking worried glances in her direction. Ignoring it all, River let out a content breath, and opened her eyes.

"This is the lifffffahhhhhhhhhh!"

River screamed as she fell out. Looking down she spied a large wave blanketed over the deck of the Roaring dragon. Mia screamed as the sea water pushed her below the deck knocking in to Pri who caught her, Milou was steering and struggled to stay on corse Will who was below deck the whole time getting lunch ready with the help of Kai who went to help not two minutes before.

"River!"

Mia yelled out as the mysterious waved gave River a soft landing and slamming her into the mast. River growled and tried to pull herself up and to keep herself from drowning. Mia would help her captain if the water hadn't slammed the door closed. River began to panic as the saltwater began to fill her lungs making her gag. When she did free her self from the wrath of the ocean water by climbing a rope, Milou still struggled but the water never touched him. Looking up River found no clouds in the sky and no deadly breeze, just the rocking of the ship and the power waves that tried to pull the ship below.

"Milou turn around!"

River yelled from across the deck. Milou grunted and let loose the wheel. It went in a wild spin to the left and the ship sharply turned almost making River fall off once more.

"Captain!"

Milou yelled and tried to reach out to her as the water once again came to wash her off. Milou nearly jumped in as River fell over board, her body flailing out and she screamed at Milou to stay.

"RIVER!"

"MILOU STAY ON THE SHIP AND I'LL MEET YOU AT THE NEXT ISLAND!"

River yelled before her body\made contact with the cold ocean waters, her mind went black.

(+)

The sound of the calm waves was like a lullaby in her ears and the cool waters touched her skin. Her blue eyes fluttered open and the glair of the sun made her squint. Sitting up was harder then she thought, and instantly her head pounded.

"wha?"

River asked as she looked around palm trees with large coconuts hanging on the leaves. She dragged herself to her feet, which was harder then sitting up. Wobbling she walked down the beach trying to find a town. She huffed at her misfortune and soon became hungry.

"Great."

She rolled her eyes as her stomach growled. She realized her climbing skills needed work because she couldn't even reach the bananas high in the tree, she cursed them all. Even the coconut trees. She then went in deeper in the forest of coconut and banana trees and came upon a strange tree. The trunk was blue and the leaves were a bright yellow, but it's the middle of summer and the leaves should still be the bright and radiant green like the ones on Recochoco Island.

"Da'fuck?"

River asked no one in particular. She noticed a strange shaped fruit that hung low on the branches the shape was zigzagged and a blue with yellow specs in it, shrugging River took the fruit, it was slick and shiny. River took a large bit out of the strange fruit it was okay but not alright ether. Taking another bit and it was the most terrible thing she ever ate! She should've thrown it away but she was staving and some how chocked the whole thing down.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew that was sooo grows!"

She ranted and dragged herself back to shore, looking out she let out a breath.

"Ow, my stomach hurts sooo bad!"

She whined holding her poor stomach with her arm as the other was held at her temple acting as binoculars as she scanned for any boats going by, but came up empty handed. Sighing she placed her hands on her hips and flinched as her stomach did a summersault, she fall to her knees and let in a large gasp of air.

"What the Fuck!"

She yelled and felt a sudden tingle in her fingers; she was shocked to find small sparks of electricity dancing off the tips of her fingers, the crackled and zipped out in all directions. River let out another gasp as the electricity engulfed her whole body, but strangely it done nothing to hurt her but it felt natural even though she never held this power.

"Total win!"

River exclaimed doing a fist pump, as started to skip with the electricity zipping and zapping, and crackling as it trailed behind her.

"This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Excuse me miss, but you're going to hurt yourself."

"Who said that!"

River yelled out in shock spinning on her heels to face a teen not much older then herself maybe a year of two older. His short black hair was wild and untamed but to short to look messy, his gray eyes were narrow. Hair on his chin and the sides were obviously trimmed. He wares a black hoodie and pail jeans with black spots. His arms are folded over his chest with a amused look on his face for his lips were curled up in a smirk.

"Who are you?"

The teen's smirk got bigger.

"I could ask the same for you, why are you on my island?"

River was taken aback, but smiled wide at him. The lat of the jolts demisted back into her body.

"My name is Monkey D. River, and I'm captain of the NorthernLight crew!"

The teen didn't look convinced.

"Ahuh, and why are you on my island?"

River looked nerves and scratched the back of her head.

"well- for some reason the waves picked up and I was thrown over board, my navigator is going to meet back up with me at the next island so I'm guessing this is the next island.."

Still not looking convinced, he sighed and looked at her.

"I'm Trafalgar Volkner, and I can take you to the village on the other side of the island."

River's eyes bogged of their eye sockets.

"THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND I WAS SO SURE I WALKED AROUND THE WHOLE THING!"

Volkner cracked a grin.

"This island has mysterious powers surrounding it, anyone whom doesn't live her finds themselves lost often and dies thanks to Mother Nature."

Volkner said staring out at the sea. River sat drawing her knees close to her and wrapping her arms around them in the beach sand looking up at the teen in wounded, his hands on his hips and a far off look.

"Hey Volkner, who is your father?"

Volkner gazed down at her giving a illusion of glaring with a brow razed.

"Why do you ask?"

"My father may know him."

Volkner nodded it was reasonable enough.

"My father is Trafalgar Law."

River's eyes glazed over as realization hit her and a small smile turned into a world dominating one. River jumped once more to her feet and grabbed Volkner's hand. Volkner looked started but did not pull away from her strong grip.

"Come on Volkner."

Felt at spark go up his arm when he realized she was close to shocking him, before he could say anything he was on the ground his world dark. River looked down and as the new information processed in her mind she finally realized he was out cold from her Lightning.

"Well how will I get to the village now?"

She pouted and placed her hand on her hips. She went behind the teen and slid her arms through his and dragged him to the nearest palm tree and sat him against the trunk. She went off and found some dried drift wood and went back and sat the wood on the sand.

"Now how am I going to start a fire?"

After a moment to think she snapped her fingers.

"THAT'S IT!"

She exclaimed in her own genius and zapped the drift wood; the fire came up almost obediently and waved in a free and untamed motion. River lay back with her arms spread wide and let out a puff of air. Rolling her head to the side she looked at Volkner's slumped body. He looked peaceful and less dangerous.

"Hmm, I want you to join my crew."

River thought out loud and her thoughts did not go unheard.

"Nh."

Volkner stirred his narrowed gray eyes opened in a dazed and sleep deprived lazy blinks. He raised his hand and whipped it down his face, his stare was on river was she made a fuss as she stumbled to her feet and cursed the sand.

"Volkner I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shock you, I need to learn to control the devil's fruit power!"

She exclaimed but refused to touch him as he struggled to stand, Volkner rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine just fallow me and I'll take you there."

Volkner turned and headed into the palm forest, River stumbled after him and nearly tripped over a coconut that had fallen. She cursed her luck, and fell in to step next to him. Volkner smiled down at her and lead the way to his village.

* * *

**yeah finished finally at last it took me four days to do this chapter **


	4. sorry for shocking you part 2

**NorthernLight**

**Sorry for shocking you part 2**

**Chapter 4**

Volkner brought her to a fishermen home only it was more elegant and clean. Volkner scratched his check and blushed a bit.

"Dad's a little OCD and keeps the house more clean then mom can do."

He commented, making River giggled at his discomfort.

"Does that embarrass you?"

River poked; rolling his eyes he flung the door open.

"Just go in the house and you questions will be answered."

Volkner did a small bow like move making River giggle more and curtsied as she walked. Volkner fallowed soon after slamming the door behind him.

"I think dad's in the study."

Volkner said mostly to himself then to River, who nodded anyways. He led her down the hall and tuned right into what looked like a family room. River thought back to her own house, their family room was ether the kitchen or the bar; take you tip. The family room was occupied with two grown young men and an aged woman. Their attention was quickly turned on them and River nearly gasped at the man before her. Trafalgar Monty, Monty was way different then Volkner, and a few inches taller. He like his brothers has blackish blue hair only his reached the bottom of his shoulder blades, and grey eyes, with tanish skin. He wore loose fitting dark pants and a dark green tunic with gold trimming, also decorated with shiny buttons. On his wrist were fingerless black leather gloves that reached his elbow and brow leather boots on his feet. On his neck a silver chain hung loosely with a black rock at the end.

River felt them look her from head to toe.

"Wow, Volkie's got a girlfriend!"

Said the other brother, who was shorted then Volkner and the same height as River bounced up and leaned over to act as to get a better look his eyes lingered on which they are not.

"Hey, keep you eyes balls to yourself!"

River exclaimed pointing in the most epicist of ways at the Brother with dreads that reached his shoulders. Volkner chucked at his own brother's misfortune to be at the melting point of River's SHOCKING wrath.

"Mum, Monty, Weiss, this here is Monkey D. River Luffy's daughter."

His mom's eyes widened at the new piece of information.

"I'll get your father… River make yourself comfortable, boys be nice!"

River slumped in the couch and Volkner fallowed sitting with her, only a small distance from each other. Monty sat next to Volkner and Weiss preferred to stand River wasn't surprised he had a lot of energy.

"So Volkie?"

She nudged him making him groan and turn on Weiss with a glair.

"See what you do Weiss, you make people call me these up Serb nicknames!"

He scolded; River was on the verge of a laughing fit.

"I don't know I think it suit's you."

Volkner let a small blush marry his face.

"S-shut up!"

Everyone not Volkner chuckled. The doors reopened to revel a skinny middle aged man who looked dangerously like Volkner but older and he liked more sadistic and more wise. He sat on the couch in front of leaned over with his hands entwined together.

"Monkey D. River I haven't seen you since you ran around the flower covered fields when you were seven."

River smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yes and you and Monty hasn't come to visit in so long, how long has it been, ten years?"

"Nine and a half."

Monty replied before Law could. Law grinned at her.

"I'm sorry River we just couldn't find the time to leave."

River let out a breath, but it hitched when the door was thrown open.

"Grab the girl!"

A commanding voice called out. River was about to bolt and the men in the room was tense; Laws wife went into another room quickly. Monty spun on his heels shielding River by the unsuspecting visitors.

"Hey!"

On said as he was thrown off and sprawled onto the floor knocking two others down with him. River was boxed in with Volkner guarding his right and Weiss on her left, with Law still seated behind her. In an authoritive tone Monty glared at the men.

"What in the hell are you doing here, do you even know who's home you intrude in?"

The men snicker.

"Of Corse we know who lives her we just want the girl."

"WHY?"

River asked bluntly with her head cocked to the side and her eyes shining with curiosity. One of the men scuffled at loss of knowledge.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't, but do you care to enlighten me?"

The man roared in rage and charged but found it strangely odd the he couldn't reach her even though she had four grown men protecting her. River giggled as all men were restrained but the three brothers, she stepped over the table and crouched down the the one that was most likely the leader.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. River, what's your name."

She grabbed his hand and with the most innocent of smiles shocked the man almost to death. The other men trembled thinking they were next.

"River you over did it."

Volkner stated; River blinked at him.

"I Did? OH! I guess I did huh?"

Law chuckled, standing up at his full height that only Monty could rival, next to Volkner. Poor Weiss, he was chocked liver.

"Monty beat info out of them, Volkner River fallow me."

Confused the two teens did exactly that. They fallowed them out the house, some of the villagers were standing, watching outside the house, but they paid no mind to them as they past. Law brought them to a rundown shack.

"This will buy you some time before Monty steals the spot light, go in there and you'll find the real boss."

The two stared at him.

"Wait you knew they were here the whole time?"

"You didn't do anything to stop them already?"

River and Volkner asked at the same time. Law smirked.

"Of cores I knew they were here the whole time it is MY Island isn't it."

Volkner gave a funny look like her was going nutty, which he probably was since he was aging every day. Poor Law it was probably getting to him now, oh how much it sucks to grow up.

"Plus I'm getting old."

Yup, he's getting old. The two teens went inside the rundown shack but gasped when they found it was a under ground tunnel.

"Try not to get lost!"

Ah, such reassuring words of Law. The tunnel wasn't that long just a few feet underground and wasn't to cold or hot.

"It's getting musky smelling."

"No wonder were almost ten feet under ground."

River being surprisingly calm despite her fear of compact places rolled her eyes. Volkner sudden stopped walking.

"!"

River ran right smack into him and nearly fallen on her butt if it wasn't for Volkner who grabbed her hand in time.

"Thanks."

"Shhh."

Volkner guided her down but this time crouching to the ground, they came to a door with a light and muffled laughter spilled out the cracked door. Volkner turned to her and placed his fingers to his lips motioning her to keep quiet. River nodded. He then pushed the door slowly open glade it was silent and for the men still had not noticed them. River let out a load gasp. Volkner was about to turn to scold her but River was down and unconscious.

"You think you can come to my home and disrupt the family?"

"No but it seems you have a knack for it."

The men at in the room threw the door wide open and Volkner jumped in doing a jump kick and a tumble roll in to the middle of the room. One of the men picked River off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder and looked at her disgustingly.

"We can get a good use out of you, cant we boys!"

They all cheered making Volkner narrow his eyes at them. The leader turned, and shouted over his shoulder.

"Get rid of him, he is useless."

They all came after him; Volkner went into a fighting stance (much like Neji's from Naruto). His jabbed at them hitting their pressure points and they fell to the floor. Volkner had little to no hits on him.

"RIVER!"

He roared taking after the boss but as he left the tunnel a huge lightning bolt fell down in a clearing, fallowed but a masculine scream. Volkner took off down the hill and into that very clearing. What he saw shocked him to the core. The man was not to be found, only his torn burning clothes remained, River laid untouched her eyes in the depts. of REM.

"River?"

Volkner ran to her side, and picked the unconscious black haired girl in his arms.

"Volkner, what happened?"

Turning to a narrow eyed Monty, clearly irritated, and a huffing and puffing Weiss, Volkner carried River slightly worried she would accidentally shock him once more.

"I'm not so sure ether, but we'll have to wait till she wakes up."

Monty looked down at River, his eyes softened.

"Take her to the house; Mother will give her some replacement clothes."

Volkner nodded and shifted River in his arms before going down the hill.

"In the old shack is an underground tunnel, there're some of the bandits that I knocked out."

"Oh, Innocent Volkie, still sparing lives."

Weiss, laughed while Volkner glared over his shoulder. Monty gave Volkner a pat on the shoulder, as he also gave the middle chilled a hard look.

"Ignore Weiss, Volkner you did the honorable thing, even they don't deserve death."

Volkner cracked a half grin; Weiss let the full on sadistic look fall on to his handsome feature. Only Monty's eyes smiled, he kept a hard serious frown.

"Make them pay bro's."

"Why wouldn't we lil'bro, they BROKE in to OUR house."

Oh, yes Monty and Weiss were going to have fun. Volkner grunted and left the two sadistic elder brothers who let off a dark aura. Volkner needed to get out fast before shit goes down, and fast.

(+)

Luck must be on his side today. They made it back before they even got to the underground tunnel. Law answered the door seeing as for Volkner couldn't oven the door with River past out in his arms.

Law turned and called his wife.

"Shinzo!"

The curly dark haired woman with green eyes walked in the room she was about to ask what her husband wanted but her eyes instantly landed of the unconscious girl in her son's arms.

"What happened?"

With thin arms she took the girl from Volkner and laid her on the coach.

"She was knocked out wit ha hit to the back of the head when we were about to take the bandits down."

He explained, the woman gave a stiff nod.

"Law, down you have a job to do?"

Law raised a brow.

"I thought I was going to look over her wounds."

Shinzo laughed and grabbed Volkner's elbow dragging him with her into the kitchen.

"I don't need you to, and aren't you going to speak with Kidd?"

Law let out a "oh" as if he had forgotten, but Shinzo knew very well that he was playing with her.

"Now shoo!"

She kicked him out the house, as he left he let a smirk manifest. Mean while Shinzo gotten warm water and a rag beside her as she waited for her son to get the meds from the back room.

"Mom, I found it."

He announced as he kneeled next to her placing the rubbing alcohol and bandages on the tray she had set out.

"Volkner I'll clean and you bandage, got it?"

Volkner nodded and the two set to work, about thirty minutes latter their task was done. Shinzo whipped that back of her hand over her forehead and let out a large sigh.

"Place her in the quest bedroom."

He obeyed, and carried her down the hall and went into the room next to Monty's when he was home. The laid her on the soft plump bed and brushed the hair out of her face. She mumbled something not understandable, making him smirk at the future black mail, What Volkner had a sadistic side as well. He spared her on last glance and left the room.

(+)

A girl with shoulder length bright red hair, emerald greens, casted a disgusted look at the man who sat in front of her.

"What do you mean I'm not going to live with you anymore?"

The man with matching red hair narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maria, I'm going along with a friend who is also an enemy to got on a 'business' trip."

Maria rolled her eyes.

"You and Law are more like freinemies."

It was Kidd's turn to roll his eyes.

"What ever, Mary-"

"DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN."

Kidd sighed

"The reasoning for the hate of you're mother is forever unknown to me."

"Damn straight!'

* * *

thank you ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTaka the one person who review my story and helping me think of a OC

Also thanks to my friend mr. unicorn, read her stories they are really good and funny

anyways it seems my chapters are finally picking up, and Maria will become a big part in the story

hope you like it. Reviews are love

Kirin's horns


	5. sorry for shocking you part 3

Chapter 5

Sorry for shocking you part 3

NorthernLight

The morning light peeked through the wooden blinds of the window, the wooden walls kept the cool night air in as warmth tried to pry its self inside the closed room of the guest room. River lay with her blue eyes dancing about in closed lids, and then slowly opened; she quickly sat up, soon regretted as her head pounded in her skull.

"Ugh!"

She groaned in dislike of the pain, her hands clutched the sides of her head, but a new feeling made her take her hands off to examine them. Black stars carded in her skin, new, and painful, the feeling foreign to her.

"What?"

She asked, but it came out harsh and scratchy; River found she needed something to calm her throat. All the strange pain flowed over her body in uneasy and uncomfortable waves. She tried to stand, but yelled out in pain, her arm wrapping around her midsection. Hurried footsteps rushed to the room and the wooden door slammed open. Shinzo rushed in and to River's side.

"Lie back down and try again, dear don't rush or the wound will threaten to reopen. Volkner isn't here so it'll take longer to heal."

River couldn't understand the last sentence but she did lie back, allowing Shinzo to help her up. Shinzo looked the teen girl over, and smiled as she found her wounds had not reopened.

"Where am I, what happened, and who are you again?"

Shinzo answered her questions easily.

"You're at my home in the guest bedroom, Volkner brought you home. You were wounded heavily, and we healed you, and I'm Trafalgar Shinzo, Law's wife."

River's mouth opened and mouthed an "OH". She also noticed that someone changed her clothes; she wore a short sleeved dark blue dress that came mid-thigh with a brown leather belt around her midsection. The caller was white with a light blue heart shaped buttons.

"Thank you Shinzo."

River let a happy-go-lucky smile creep on her face. Her eyes traveled to the floor then to her hands, the burn looked nasty but treated.

"I sorry for your hands but they will scar."

River shrugged, but her shoulders stayed slumped.

"What is the point of me being a captain of my crew if I couldn't even take wounds like these?"

Shinzo cracked a smile, her arms folded over her chest. She wore a white tank with Law's Jolly Roger, and black tight fitting jeans. Her heeled black sandals clacked on the hardwood floor.

"Here."

Shinzo helped river off the soft bed, in order for the burns to not open. River still flinched and saw the spotted carded spots on her belly just under her chest but seeable, both her shoulders had bandages over them so River assumed they were more serious.

"Thank you."

Shinzo walked River into the kitchen and flinched as she sat; Shinzo went to the stove and placed a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"So River, tell me more about your crew."

River let out a joyous laugh, as she told the older woman about her friends and how they met.

"So wait this Pri kid asked you to ask you friend on a date, but couldn't come up with the courage to do it himself?"

"YUP!"

Shinzo shook her head.

"Kids these days, when I was your age…"

She trailed off on a old memory, Volkner walked in with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a soft, slow tone came from him, his eyes narrow, his clothes neat, but still messy.

"Morning mom."

"Morning.'

She answered back, Volkner went to the fridge, froze and turned to River, his grey eyes analyzed her.

"You awake?"

"I don't think I would be sitting her drinking orange juice, if I was, OR MAYBE THIS IS A LONG TERRABLE DREAM THAT I'VE YET TO AWAKE FROM, OHHHH!"

She waved her arms out, slightly flinching in pain, but not noticeable to normal people but the Trafalgar's aren't normal now are they.

"River stop flailing your arms or you'll reopen your wounds on your shoulder."

He stated bluntly. River pouted but cheered, as a plate was set in front her. Volkner sighed and ran his hand down his face, she just wont listen now will she? Monty soon walked in; he like Volkner froze and stared at her, and sat in the seat across from her.

"Since when have you been alive?"

Good he's in a good mood, surprisingly since he is NOT a morning person.

"Since this morning."

She answered and she took a bite out of the hot biscuit laced with butter and cheese.

"Wow Shinzo this is good!"

River exclaimed making the woman smile small.

"Oh please its only breakfast."

They shared a laugh and enjoyed the freshly baked goodness that Shinzo had created magically. River finished and was pumped for the day; she was practically bouncing in the poor wooden chair.

"Monty, where are you going after you leave the island again?"

Monty's eyes shifted to Shinzo who had her back to him. River was in a deep conversation about how much she'll miss swimming.

"I-I'm not sure."

He didn't mean to stumble on his words but he was right, he had no idea where he will go but he know she would go somewhere. River jerked sharply; she let out a yelp as she fell out her seat, small bits of lightning buzzed out in her shock, her back fell harshly on the hardwood floor. Monty and Volkner rushed from their own to help her, but River refused and shook her head. Seconds later she burst out laughing, the two brothers looked at each other and joined.

"River what was that?"

Volkner asked, grabbing a hold of her hand, and Monty supporting her waist for she still had wobbly feet.

"I don't know I felt a zap and I felt my body go numb."

-Later that day-

Volkner walked with River down the beach, watching the powerful waved fall upon themselves and continued. Volkner kept a stern eye on her as she tried to get in the water.

"This is going to suck, not being able to swim I mean."

"Hm."

He's been giving one answer responses ever since they left the house, even if it was a long answer question or statement he wouldn't talk properly.

"Volkner."

"Hm.

"Would you be interested in joining my crew?"

"No.'

"Oh ok- wait what!"

River turned sharply facing him. Volkner had his hands stuffed in his pockets. (River seems totally out of character to me so I apologies.)

"I said no."

Volkner turned facing the trees while River gaped at him.

"But, but, but WHY!"

She demanded stomping her feet. Volkner looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry."

River looked down and turn-ran to the shore, her feet splashing in the water, Volkner's eyes bulged as she ran farther in the water.

"River you idiot don't run in the ocean it'll drown you!"

He took off to the dark haired girl, but froze as his feet his water. River turned with her arms raised out to him, her head cocked to the side with a questionable look.

"Volkner are you afraid of the ocean? Is that why you wont join my crew, because you're to afraid that you would fall in?"

Volkner was in stone cold and his body refused to move, he didn't even notice River as her arms circled his waist.

"Tis fine my good sir, me and my crew shale protect you."

She said in a silly voice, it knocked Volkner back into reality.

"River."

He stated and curled his own arms around the tall skinny girl.

'I'm right aren't I?"

She asked over his shoulder, Volkner grunted, making River giggle.

"You're grumpy."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Am NOT!"

"Yes you are now SHUT UP!"

Volkner Rolled his eyes, and took her hand, and pulled her out the water, his body relaxed the more they were away from the large ocean.

"Sorry for asking you something impossible…"

Volkner tightened his hold on her hand but made sure not to touch the still hurting burn.

'Its fine, you didn't know."

A small smile.

"Sooo what now- PRI!"

River yelled as the Crew mate known as pry scurried across the market place they just entered. The blonde skidded to a halt when he saw his captain holding hands with a stranger.

"Captain!"

He shouted joyously.

"Who's dat."

He pointed to Volkner. River glanced up at him and back to Pri.

"Volkner he helped me."

"I don't think that gives a good explanation on WHY you are holding hands."

River rolled her eyes.

"Pri shut up and tell me where the rest of the crew is."

Pri pouted and pointed off the right. The two teens fallowed his pointing finger.

"That way."

they nod.

"Cool thanks!"

River dragged Volkner with her down an ally, and a few blocks, her excitement grew as the ship came into view.

"River slow down I almost brought us both to the ground!"

Volkner exclaimed, but was granted little change. River abruptly stopped running, but stared up at her ship.

"Volkner."

"Yes… River."

"This is my ship."

Volkner gazed up at the massive yet still small ship with a dragon to guide it.

"I…see."

Before he could stop her River yelled on the top of her lungs.

"HEY GUYS COME GREET YOUR CAPTAIN LIKE A REAL CREW SHOULD!"

The sound of scrambling feet was satisfying. Moments later a ginger head popped into view.

"River?"

Mia shouted and jumped over the rail, tacking the Black haired girl to the ground.

"Mia!"

River Shouted back.

"River!"

"Mia!'

"River!"

"Mia!"

"Riv-!"

"SHUT UP!"

River yelled making the two females laugh, Volkner stared at the two girls whose limbs were around each other not caring how they looked to other people. Milou leaned against the rail with Will, and Kai whose arms were crossed glaring at the short haired Volkner who helped the girls up.

"Thanks Volkie!"

River chirped her mood seemed to lighten with her childhood friend next to her.

"Oh yeah! Mia this is Volkner, Volkner this is Mia."

They half heartedly waved each other, River leaned next to Mia in a sneaky manner

"His dad is Trafalgar Law."

Mia's eyes widened, but slammed her hand on her mouth to keep from saying something she would regret.

"Yes I know."

River said like she knew what Mia was going to say, turning to Volkner River gave him a salute. Pri grumbled as he boarded the Roaring Dragon. River gave sad eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but I have to go back to the sea…"

Her voice carried, Volkner smirked and grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close.

"You think you can get away so easily, I'll show you."

His face hovered over hers their noses touching. River blushed crimson.

"W-w-w-wha-t do y-y-you mean?"

"Eh? Nothing but I'm coming with you."

(Massive troll neh?") Volkner let her go and went to pack, and leaving a note for Shinzo to fin d when she goes to clean his room. River was in a daze and stumbled onto the Roaring dragon, Mia gave her a look as she walked by.

"River?'

River gazed down to Kai who held a rope over his left shoulder. The air

"Yes?"

"…We-"

"RIVER YOU FRIEND IS BACK!"

Mia yelled cutting off making his fume and stomp away, as Volkner help a brown bag over his shoulder, a small bag hung in his left the other holding the brown strap to the other bag.

"Here, Mom had this cleaned and stitched back together."

He held it out to her, her fingers grazed it.

"Thanks Volkie."

She smirked ducking, down as Volkner tried to bonk her on the head.

"But you're to slow!"

She giggled as she left to change. By the time she was back in the attire she arrived on the island on, it was dinner time and the island was almost not seeable, Will greeted her with a huge steak. River cheered.

"River what position is Volkner going to be?"

River zoned out with all eyes on her. Milou was about to say something, but Mia slapped he hand over his mouth.

"River?"

River eyes snapped open, her hand smacked the table hard but she didn't recede it. Pointing with epic apportion.

"VOLKNER SHALL BE THE FIRST MATE."

"And doctor."

"Yeah a doctor to- WAIT WHAT?"

Volkner chuckled.

"Yeah I'm also a doctor, I also helped bandage you up, you know."

River stared at him in amazement.

"Volkner."

"Yes."

"You're amazing."

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER SUCKED SOOOO MUCH! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD BUT I LOST HE OUTLINE, BLEH!**

**Anyway i don't know the next time i will be able to update so when i do please review telling me how much you miss my updates. plus i type my chapters in school soooo yeah my computer doesn't have word.**

**remember- reviews are love**

**Kirin's horns**


End file.
